


Miscommunication

by Gravytrain101



Series: NCIS Oneshots [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Comforting Tobias, Fluff, Gibbs freaks out, Gibbs gets a phone call, M/M, Tobias is in the hospital, Worried Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Gibbs is enjoying himself while he works on his boat in his basement, until he gets a phone call from the hospital. The nurse on the other end tells Gibbs that his boyfriend is in the hospital and it's not looking too good. He drops everything and races over there. Will Tobias be alright? Or will their lives be different forever?
Relationships: Tobias Fornell/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my next addition to this series. Please read and enjoy!

Gibb’s POV:  
“Yeah, Gibbs,” I said into the phone as I put my chisel down. 

“Sir, my name is Jen and I’m a nurse here at the hospital in town. I’m sorry to tell you this but your boyfriend is in the hospital. It doesn’t look like he’s going to last much longer so you should get down here as soon as you can,” she explained, “I’m sorry.” 

“What? Tobias is hurt? How?” I asked as I stood and ran upstairs to grab my keys. 

“It would be better if we would do this in person sir.” she answered. 

“Fine, I’ll be right there,” I snapped before hanging up and running outside to my car. 

\-----At the Hospital-----  
Tobias’ POV:  
“I’m here to see Tobias Fornell! I was told he was here and I need to see him!” I heard Gibbs yell as I walked towards the front desk. 

“Just a minute please,” the lady told him before she turned to her computer. 

“Gibbs?” I asked as I stopped to stand next to him and put my arm on his arm, “I didn’t call you, what are you doing here?” 

“You’re okay,” he sighed once he saw me. 

“Of course I’m okay, it’s just a graze,” I told him as I pointed to the bandage on my arm, “Who called you?” 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Someone told me you were dying,” he asked as his breathing picked up a little. 

“Jethro, calm down,” I told him as I grabbed his hand, “Let’s go outside.” 

I walked us outside and had us get in my car so we had some privacy. 

“Now,” I started once we were alone, “Tell me what happened.” 

“A nurse called me and said that my boyfriend was in the hospital and it didn’t look good. She told me to get down here as soon as I could to explain what was going on and to see you.” he explained, “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Jethro. I am fine.” I told him as I leaned over to kiss him, “Okay? I am fine.” 

“Okay,” he sighed. 

“Let’s go home,” I said before I started the car. 

The car ride was silent. I could tell Gibbs was still a bit worked up from the corner of my eye by the way he was acting. He was trying to slow his breathing but he couldn’t stop fidgeting either. He kept tapping his hands on his legs, rearranging his legs, and readjusting the seat-belt. 

I reached over and grabbed his hand, “I’m okay,” I repeated as I squeezed his hand. 

I continued that every minute or so to help calm him down. I wanted to do more but I was restricted from doing that because I’m driving. 

I pulled into our driveway and parked the car. Gibbs got out as soon as it stopped and walked around the car to my side as I got out. 

“Gibbs?” I asked as he hugged me tightly. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again. I can’t lose you,” he said as his voice cracked. 

“I won’t,” I told him as I cupped the back of his head, “As long as you promise to do the same.” 

“Promise,” he said before pulling back enough to kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
